


New Girl

by jaureguinugget



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fifth Harmony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaureguinugget/pseuds/jaureguinugget
Summary: Normani Hamilton is a happy high school student who lives life in California with her three best friends: the motherly Ally, silly Dinah, and rebel, yet kind Lauren. Camila Cabello is a new student moving from Miami, and she's really shy. These two girls are brought together by the grace of Ally, and become close.





	1. it's pronounced ca-bae-yo

**N O R M A N I**

"Mani honey, wake up!" 

My eyes fluttered open to see my mom sitting on my bed. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm coming, mom."

She stood up from my bed and walks toward the door. 

"Okay, honey. I'm off to work now, there's breakfast downstairs if you want it." she heads back downstairs. 

I finally wake all the way up, and the first thing I do is check my phone. 

_Ally: Mani bear, wake up! We're coming to get you in a little bit. (6:58 a.m.)_

_Dinah: Mani, I hope you're dreaming about my Poly beatdown because you're gonna get one if you don't wake up! (7:02 a.m.)_

_Lauren: Normani, get that ass up. (7:04 a.m.)_

I laughed at Lauren's text and shook my head. That was my friends for ya. 

I slid my feet into my comfortable Cookie Monster slippers and headed off to the shower. 

Afterwards, I was fully clothed and headed downstairs, only to see Dinah, Ally, and Lauren sitting at the kitchen table. 

"How did you guys get in?" I asked, confused. 

"Spare key under the door mat, duhhhh." Dinah said with a mouthful of my eggs. 

I shook my head and chuckled a bit. "Guys, let's go to school." 

"Not yet Mani, this bacon is the bomb." Lauren chomped. 

I looked at Ally, who shrugged, then back at Dinah and Lauren eating all my damn food. 

"You heard her guys, let's go!" Ally grabbed both of their ears and pulled them toward the door. 

I shook my head at those three, and we headed out to Ally's car, who threw the two in the back seat. 

"Ow, shorty!" Lauren yelped, rubbing her head. "For a little lady, you sure pack a whole lotta punch." 

"So help me Lauren, I will hit you with my chancla if you don't hush." Ally glares at her through the mirror and starts her engine. "Be smart like Dinah, she didn't say anything." 

I looked back at Dinah, who nodded. "I know the consequences." 

Ally smiled in response, and we headed off to school. 

After arriving at school, Ally parallel parked her car perfectly and we stepped out. 

"I'm gonna go inside guys." Ally says to the three of us. "I have to see if my algebra book is in my locker." 

"Okay Ally." we all reply. 

"Don't come back," Lauren mumbles. 

Ally was about a foot away from us but still managed to hit Lauren with her sandal. 

"Heard that." she says, slipping it back on. 

"How does it manage to get back to her?" Lauren whines, rubbing her cheek. 

"That's my Ally." Dinah smiles. 

**A L L Y**

"Ugh, it's not here." I grumbled, shutting my locker. "Maybe it's in the lost and found." So off I headed to the office. 

The brown-skinned secretary smiled at me sweetly. "Why hello, Ally. What brings you here today?" 

"I was wondering if someone happened to turn in an Algebra book to you." I told her. 

"Actually, someone did." she reached down and in her hands was my Algebra book. "Here you are." 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Jackson." I smiled. 

"Wait Ally, before you go, could you help me with something?" I nodded, and she handed me a schedule. "Over there is Camila. She's new here, and rather shy. Can you show her around a little and make her feel comfortable? Maybe be her friend?" 

I looked over at the long brown-haired girl who sat quietly with earbuds in her ear and a book in her hand. 

"Sure. I'd be glad to." I stuffed my book in my bag and went over to the girl and tapped her shoulder. 

She took out an earbud and looked up at me. 

"Hi, my name is Ally. You must be Camila. You're new here, right?" 

She nodded, and looked down at her hands. 

"Come on, I'll show you around." I held out my hand and she gently took it, standing up. 

We went out into the hallway and began walking. 

"So," I started, glancing over at the quiet girl. "You're Miss Ca-bell-oh?" 

"It's Ca-bae-yo," she said softly. "And yeah, just call me Camila." 

"Sorry about that." I blushed in embarrassment. "Where are you from?" 

"I was born in Cuba, but my family moved to Miami when I was four. We moved here two days ago." 

"That's interesting." I nodded, then looked at the book she was holding. "The Secret Life of Bees, huh? That's a great book." 

She smiled. "Isn't it? It's my favorite." 

"Mine too," I smiled back at her. 

Camila and I quickly became friends. She was a very sweet and silly girl once she came out of her shell. 

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the day. Kids began pouring into the hallway. 

"There goes first bell," I said, turning toward her. "I'll see you at lunch Camila." 

"See you then, Ally." 

We gave each other a hug and I went off to my class. 

**N O R M A N I**

I was now sitting down with the girls at lunch, listening to Ally ramble on about some girl she met. 

"And she's really sweet Mani--hey, there she is! Camila, over here!" 

A tall, brown-haired girl smiled and walked over to our table. 

"Hi, Ally." she said softly. 

"Camila, these are my friends, Dinah," 

"Hi," Dinah smiles. 

"Lauren," 

"What's up." Lauren waves. 

"And Normani." 

"Hi, Camila. It's nice to meet you." I smiled. She was a pretty girl. 

"Nice to meet you all too." she smiled back, and took a seat in between Ally and I. 

"So Camila," I began. "When did you move here?" 

"Saturday night." she replied, taking a bite of her pizza. "I like it here, but I haven't really gotten a chance to do any sight seeing." 

"No problem," Ally spoke up. "We'll take you everywhere. You know, if you want to." 

Camila's eyes widened in excitement. "I'd love to." 

We got to know Camila in the time that we spent with her, and I really thought she was going to be a very great friend. 

We spent the entire day at my house, nighttime finally falling upon us. 

"Goodnight Ally, Dinah, Lauren, and Camila." I said to my friends. 

"Goodnight Mani," they all said back. 

They were all about to walk off, until Camila turned around and hugged me. 

"Bye Normani." she said sweetly. 

I smiled, gently patting her back. "Bye, Camila." 


	2. take a chance, will ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila meets Austin Mahone for the first time.

**C A M I L A**

I was currently walking home after a fun day with my new friends. I had so much fun. 

"Hola, mami." I said to my mom, spotting her on the couch. 

"Hi, mija. How was your day?" She made room on the couch for me to sit. 

"It was really nice!" I smiled, remembering the laughs I shared with the girls. "I have four new friends." 

Mom smiled at me and patted my cheek. "I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself." She looked over at the clock on the nightstand then back at me. "It's getting late. You better get to bed, novia." She kissed my forehead. 

"Goodnight, mom." I headed upstairs and changed into my pajamas. 

I was just about to brush my teeth when I heard my name. 

"Mila?" My little sister Sofia walked into the bathroom. 

"Sofi," I kneeled down to her height, wondering why she was still awake. "What's wrong?" 

"There's monsters under my bed." she pouted. 

I smiled warmly at her and rubbed the side of her arm. 

"Let's get the monster spray." I told her. 

The 'monster spray' that sat in the cabinet under the bathroom sink was simply a spray bottle filled up with water and decorated childishly with cartoon pictures of monsters that I made for Sofi after an entire week of her sleeping with me due to them "being under her bed". It's been working good so far. 

Sofia followed me back into her room and pointed under her bed, hiding behind her curtain. 

I raised my bottle triumphantly, diving under the bed and spraying furiously in every nook and cranny. 

"There you go little sister," I spoke, emerging from beneath the bed. "The monsters are all gone." 

She peeked from behind the curtain cautiously. "They're all dead?" 

I nodded. "They're all dead." 

Sofi ran toward her bed and jumped in it, snuggling against her pillow. 

I tucked her in, smoothing her hair. "Think you'll be okay sleeping in here?" I asked. I always made sure she was completely comfortable after fighting off the monsters. Sometimes, she still wouldn't feel good and would want to sleep with me. i didn't really mind, my bed was always open for my sister. 

Luckily, she nodded. "I'm okay, Mila." 

I gasped dramatically, placing a hand over my heart. "Well, look at the big girl! I'm proud of you, Sofi." I looked at the Dora clock that sat on her nightstand. Gosh, it's twelve already? "It's really late baby girl, get some sleep." 

She yawned while nodding, leaning over to hug me. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight princess, I love you." 

"Love you too." With that, we pulled away from each other and Sofi drifted off to sleep. 

I quietly stepped out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I headed back to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed, but not before thinking about today. Ally, Lauren, and Dinah are very sweet yet my thoughts went mainly to Normani. She was so captivating to me. I wonder what her first impression of me was. I could only hope it was a good one. 

I spit out the last of my mouthwash and wiped my mouth. I couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow. 

**N O R M A N I**

I sat at the kitchen table eating the breakfast my mom cooked, this time without Dinah and Lauren (thank god). I was just about to eat the last piece of bacon when my phone rang. It was Lauren calling through Facetime. 

"Lo, what's up?" I greeted. 

"Mani, do you have Camila's number?" Lauren asked. 

_I wish_ , I thought. Yet, I made a mental note to get it today. "No, i'm sorry. Why do you need it?" 

"You know Ally's nice ass, she wanted to give her a ride to school." Lauren started to chuckle, before I saw something hit her over the head. "Ow, Ally!" 

"Don't be cursing in my car, child." I heard Ally scold. "Hi, Manibear!" 

I giggled. "Hi Ally!" 

Lauren rubbed her head, glaring at Ally. "Anyways Mani, we'll be there in a few." 

I nodded. "See you then." 

Lauren waved goodbye and the screen went back to the apps on my home screen. 

I finished the rest of my plate and quickly washed it. I then grabbed my bookbag and went outside to sit on the porch. Ally's white Chevy Malibu pulled up seconds later. 

I ran over and got inside. "Hey guys." 

"Hey," everyone greeted. Ally pulled off. 

"Mani, please tell me you did your English homework." Dinah pleaded from the backseat. 

I pulled the paper out of my bookbag and handed it to her. "I got you, boo. What happened, you were talking about how easy the homework was, I thought you'd do it." I looked at her through the rearview mirror. 

"I was, but let's just say I got a little carried away." I saw her give a side eye to Lauren, who smiled. 

My eyes widened. "Dinah Jane Milika Ilaisaane Hansen and Lauren Michelle Jauregui Morgado! Is there something you two want to tell me?" 

Dinah gave a cheeky smile as Lauren hid her face. 

"I asked Dinah to be my girlfriend last night," Lauren said softly. 

I squealed and reached over to hug the two, almost making Ally swerve onto the sidewalk. 

"I'm so happy for you two!" I exclaimed after plopping back down into my seat. "Did you guys...y'know, yet?" I wiggled my eyebrows. 

"What? Mani, no!" Dinah yelled. Lauren simply laughed. 

"At least not yet, baby." Lauren says in a failed attempt to whisper. 

"You are really bad at whispering, you know that?" Ally shook her head while pulling up by the school. "And y'all need to stop talking nasty in my car." She kills the igniton, unlocking the doors. We all get out. 

"Hater," Lauren mumbles. I wonder if she ever gets tired of those smacks on the head from Ally's flip-flop. 

"Silencio!" Ally put her flip-flop back on her foot. 

"Why you're making fun of us, Normani, there goes your girl." Dinah pointed. 

I nervously looked in the direction of Dinah's finger, knowing exactly who she was referring to. _Camila._

Clad in only on a simple black shirt and a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, Normani found Camila incredibly attractive. 

"Mani? Oh Maniiiii!" I snapped back into reality with Lauren's snapping fingers in front of my face. 

"Sorry Laur, what?" I said. 

"I _said_ , let's go." She chuckled a bit, her, Ally, Dinah, and Camila walking into the school. 

"Yeah, sure." I mentally cursed myself for staring so hard and went with them. 

The girls and I all went our seperate ways, Ally going to class early, Dinah and Lauren heading to the bathroom, and Camila and I going to our lockers. 

My stop to my locker was quick, grabbing a few books for my first four classes. Then I hurried off before i was late. 

I walked past the office, to see Camila sitting there, reading from a sheet. She looked sort of confused. i decided it wouldn't be too bad to help her. 

"Morning Ms. Jackson," I greeted to the secretary. She gave me a smile back. I turned to Camila. "Hi Camila." 

She flashed her pretty teeth my way. "Hi, Normani." 

"What's that?" I nodded toward her paper. 

"My new schedule," she sighed. "they finished looking at my transcript from my other school and decided that i was too advanced to be in regular classes, so they put me in honors. But I don't know where the honors classes are, exactly." 

"That's awesome! That means you have all the same classes as the girls and I. I'll show you where they are." 

She exhaled in relief. "Thank you so much!" 

"it's no problem." i smiled. 

We headed out of the office and went for the stairs, going up them. We stopped at the very first door. 

"Here we are," I told her. "All of your classes will be on this floor. This is our first period, Honors Geometry." 

"Thanks Mani, really." Camila put a hand on my shoulder. 

"You're welcome Mila." I grin. Then I remember. "Hey um, I know this is a little sudden since we just met literally yesterday, but, can I have your phone number? You know, so we can keep in touch outside of school and everything." 

Camila nodded and we exchange phones. After saving each other's names in the contacts, we went inside. 

**C A M I L A ******

Normani was so cute. The way she nervously asked for my number had to be the most endearing thing I've ever seen. 

It was nearing the end of the day, and I currently sat in English class. It had to be my favorite. I loved to read and write so much. 

"Alright class, i've looked over your homework and I just want to say great job." Mr. Bishop straightened out his papers and smiled at the class. "But Miss Hansen, if you're going to copy work from Miss Hamilton's paper, at least put your own name." 

Some kids in the class snickered, Dinah's face turns red. Normani and I look at each other and laugh. 

"Sorry Mr. B, won't happen again." Dinah says. 

"I think your new study buddy should be Miss Jauregui," Mr. Bishop laughs. "Seeing that you're so close to her."

Dinah and Lauren glance at each other and smile. _Such a cute couple_ , I thought.

"I think that's a wondeful idea Mr. Bishop," Lauren grins. 

At the end of the day, I stood at my locker getting ready to go home. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

I turned around to see a boy, slightly taller than me with brown hair. He was cute. 

"Hi, can I help you?" I said to the mystery boy. 

"I should be asking you same thing _beautiful_ ," he smiles, then holds out his hand. "My name is Austin. Austin Mahone." 

I took it happily. "I'm Camila, Camila Cabello." I blush when he kisses it. "How come I haven't seen you around before?" 

"You have, you were in my Science class before you got moved to honors." he tells me. 

"How did you know that?" I raised an eyebrow. 

He shrugs, leaning against the lockers. "I'm Austin Mahone, I know these things!" _Cocky much?_

I giggle and shake my head, closing my locker. "Look, it was nice meeting you Austin, but I have to get home." 

"Wait," he grabbed my wrist. "Can I at least have your number? I heard you're new to the city too, maybe I could show you around one day." 

I glanced at the floor nervously. "I don't know..." 

"Please? It's just that I think you're beautiful and I want to get to know you a little better." 

_C'mon Mila, take a chance, will ya? He doesn't look like a bad guy at all._

"Okay," I finally said. It may have seemed I was alright with it on the outside, but on the inside, I was super nervous. "Here's my phone." 

We exchanged phones, me putting my number into his and him putting his number into mine. 

"I'll text you once I get home Camila," Austin smiles, planting one last kiss on the hand I forgot he was still holding. "See you tomorrow." 

"See ya.." I replied. After he walked away, I melted inside. A boy talked to _me_. Just wait until I tell the girls. 


End file.
